Rise and Fall
by Details
Summary: His voice is soft and deadly as he reaches out to brush a lock of rosette hair out of her wide eyes. There is only sensation and the traitorous thundering of her heart. SasuSaku mature.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Naruto. Those belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Whatev.

[A/N: This is for the SasuSaku LJ KinkMeme Prompt- which I encourage each and every one of you to check out ;) . The prompt involved the use of mangekyo!Sasuke and I just couldn't resist. I'm putting this up on (surprise!) simply because we can never have too much SS smut. That's blasphemy.]

0000000000000000000000000000

_You should have ran._

His voice is soft and deadly as he reaches out to brush a lock of rosette hair out of her wide eyes. She cannot seem to tear her gaze from his. Cannot bring the urge to flinch away, even as his finger strays in favor of tracing invisible patterns on the skin surrounding her lips.

There is only sensation and the traitorous thundering of her heart. And she knows, _she knows_ that he could kill her now and it still would not erase the piercing gaze of the mangekyo sharingan from her mind. It is at once both a pillar that purges into this dark world and a light that keeps her afloat. She feels nothing but what his eyes tell her to.

He cups her chin, tilting her head upward even as her gaze remains frozen. Testing to see if she still at least has the ability to voluntarily speak, she mouths out words that carry into the atmosphere barely above a whisper- _you still haven't given me reason to_.

His answer comes in the slight narrowing of his eyes, and if she were to look down, in the tilt of the corner of his lips. The site is so familiar it burns.

"Nothing would stop me." It isn't a question. She licks her lips, unsure of whether to agree or disagree.

A part of her reasons that no matter what Sasuke has become, he is still Sasuke and if intends to kill her he would most likely do so without torture. Another part of her refuses to believe such, refuses to acknowledge that _her _Sasuke would ever commit himself to such an act without feeling an inkling of remorse. It is this part that pushes her opinion past her lips.

"I don't believe you." Images of Sasuke, of team 7, of her and of him flash though her mind and her words gain momentum, now relying more on her heart than the logic in her head. _I know you are still there. Please find him, Sasuke, please._

_Foolish._ The wheels of the mangekyo had never stopped turning but now they seem to flash and she feels a spark of electricity run down her spine. It is slightly painful, but slightly something else as well.

"You forget where you are and perhaps even who you are talking to." His fingers cup her chin harder, fingertips digging into an adjacent cut across her jawline. "I will destroy Konoha. I will destroy _him_. And I will destroy _you_."

She does not answer, but the tightening of her lips convey her message. _I don't believe you ever could, even if that is what you truly desired._

Sasuke snarls and she feels another spike of electricity travel down her spine, this time winding down into the tips of her limbs. Her toes curl and she involuntarily shivers. There is a pressure on her chest, one that promotes this sinking feeling in the pit of her abdomen and prompts her breathing to become more vocal and shallow.

She was expecting pain, but there is only the sudden rush of heat that takes her by surprise. Sakura can't seem to stop shaking and she can't pinpoint if its origins lie in fear or in apprehension. She releases one shuddering breath.

_Are you afraid of this?_ "Are you, Sasuke-kun?"

The punishing grip on the back of her head, which pulls at the individual strands of her pink hair, registers into her mind just faintly in comparison to the bruising pressure of his lips against hers. He is not gentle but she has never suspected he would be. His eyes, still locked on hers, remain open, punishing in all its red blazing fury. The fingers of his other hand splay under her chin, molding their mouths together. She opens her mouth to his silent demand when he feels his tongue tap against her lips. From there however it becomes a battle and her hands are fisting in his hair before it even registers to her that she is able to move her limbs. When she feels that he is exalting considerably less control in keeping her eyes trained on his she allows them to fall shut.

The hand gripping the back of her head leaves. She does not notice it until she feels the prickling trail his hand leaves as it palms purposefully along the right side of her body. The same current of electricity passes along the length of her body, but it is sharper as it glides over contours of her breasts and dips and _dips _until it reaches- her eyes pop open as she breaks the kiss with a gasp. She attempts to push away from him- the sensation was almost too much and now can't seem to stop trembling. His grip on her arm allows her less than an inch however before she is wrenched back into his arms. He pushes her to lie on the endlessly dark ground in this endlessly dark world.

_Stopstopstop_, she wants to say but her body tells her she wants anything but. And Sasuke...Sasuke-kun

_I will destroy you._

Sasuke's eyes have never once left her face.

She lifts her reluctant gaze to his and this time when she feels the wave of electricity sweep across her body she can't hold back her cry. "What are you doing...why-," she mumbles even as she allows his fingers to locate the zipper and part her shirt in half. She does not expect an answer.

He moves his lips to brush against the side of her face, across her jawline, and down the column of her throat where he lingers. His right hand glides across the smooth span of her torso to cup a full breast. She exhales when he squeezes, fingers burning even through the cloth of her bra. It is far, far too hot. She can't find it in her to protest even as Sasuke cuts straight through the cloth.

His eyes find hers and this time she keens and arches off the ground when the current glides through her. She is quivering and her fingers fist in his hair, enough to hurt him she hopes, as she urges him- begs him please please please_. I hate to love you.  
_

The roughened pads of one hand flick a nipple back and forth while his mouth latches onto the other. The tingling blossoms into a cascade of sensations and she releases a mewl on the trail-ends of a gasp. She squirms and bucks her hips up to his in some blind effort to obtain friction against where she badly, badly needs it.

Sasuke's hand quickly peels away from her breast and grabs her hip to still her. His mouth switches to the other pink nipple and she lets out another whimper in between her quick shallow breathing. Distracted, she almost does not notice the hand slipping in between her shorts- but the touch of his hand on her inner thigh alerts her and her hips buck in anticipation.

She mewls when his fingers slip between her underwear, stimulating and teasing the hot flesh. His face lifts from her chest to watch her, his breathing just as shallow as hers. The site of his slightly flushed face and harsh breathing transfixes her and she almost stills- seeing Sasuke in a state of arousal, mangekyo sharingan and all, makes her swallow and buck upward against his search fingers. When he passes his calloused thumb against a pad of particular flesh stars shoot across her vision and she shudders. Sasuke repeats the motion, this time more slowly, spinning tomoe watching her shut her eyes, grit her teeth and arch off the ground.

He quickly removes his hand and she whimpers at the loss but he is already ridding her of her shorts and underwear with one hand and lifting her right leg with the other. Before she can exhale again he is between her legs and licking a fiery hot trail down the length of one inner thigh. She bites down on her lip to keep herself from voicing where she really wants his tongue. He bites the junction of her thigh hard enough for it to hurt and for her to wince. She raises herself on her elbows, only to falter back down when the sensation of his tongue, hot and rough against her core, registers in her mind.

Sakura lets out a small 'oh.' The combination of his hot breathing and wet tongue leaves her yielding but aching, _aching_ for more. And when his his tongue flicks across a bundle of nerves she can't help but cry out his name. His fingers find purchase in his hair and the only thing she can discern apart from endless onslaught of pleasure is its soft texture.

He uses this opportunity to move a finger into her, plunging suddenly as if to steal her breath. She clenches around him, welcoming him and demanding more. She is so very close, especially if he continues...right _there_...like _that_. She throws her head back and bucks her hips as he inserts another finger and slowly begins pumping them in and out. The pace of his tongue increases and she is searching for her end. She can feel it, the crest of her orgasm starting in the curious warm-cool tingling at the base of her toes. And she needs a little more, just enough to set her off.

But it never comes to her. She's gasping and bucking into his fingers, arching against his tongue but she remains only at the very edge. Her breathing is ragged and if she were not so mentally out of it at the moment she would beg for him to end it- at the moment all she can manage are incoherent mumblings and moans.

He lightly nips the sensitive nub and she screams. "Please Sasuke-kun! Please!"

He releases her, pulls his fingers out and comes up so that he is eye-to-eye. The spinning tomoe catch her attention and she is pulled to its effect until all she feels is the overwhelming sensation of his body and hands on hers. If his hands elicited tingling sensations before they fan a flame now- so insatiable that she almost wants to cry.

He wastes no time, however, in shedding any remaining clothing between them and opening her legs to him. The only warning she receives is the press of him against her opening and a slight glide before he plunges into her. He stills for a moment, his upper half bowing on top of hers. Her fingers clench onto his biceps, nails threatening to break skin if he doesn't move. He pulls out and slams back in response, causing her to cry out. He does so again and again and again and...finally he sets a pace that puts pressure exactly where she needs it. He is relentless, punishing almost, in each push against her but she cannot find it in herself to complain.

One hand trails up her thigh and underneath her buttock, lifting her in time to her thrusts as another elbow holds his weight above hers. His face is buried into the crook of her neck where she can both hear and feel each hot, ragged breath as it fans across her nape.

She finds herself gasping, arching clear off the ground when he hits one particular spot inside of her. He lifts himself from her nape and readjusts, thrusting back in to hit the same target. He watches her cry out his name and claw his arm. He stills for moment, and she could just kill him for continuing to draw this out and...

_Sakura._

God, her name on his lips. Don't say it, please don't say it again.

"Sakura look at me," he thrusts roughly into her to accentuate his demand. She opens her eyes, bleary and hazy from the pleasure, meeting his.

There is no verbal exchange but his eyes on hers as he continues is enough. She allows herself to close her eyes as she reaches the peak and finally, _finally_ breaks across, shuddering and clenching around him as she comes. Her voice is hoarse and it registers somewhere in the back of her mind that she might be screaming. Sasuke's hands are firm as he holds her to him when he bows his head as well.

They remain in that position for a good few minutes. Sakura, now coming back down to rationality, is unsure of what any of this might have meant. Sasuke lifts himself off of her and rolls onto his side. They are both quiet for the longest time before Sasuke finally breathes, exhausted and defeated. His is a quiet voice that is soft and gentle now.

"I cannot..." I cannot destroy him. I cannot destroy you. _You two mean too much.  
_

His scowl as he pushes back her pink bangs from her forehead makes her blink. But her expression softens into a teary smile that makes Sasuke sigh and beckon her into his arms.

It finally occurs to her, through the haze of her mind, that she had been right all along.


End file.
